1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling power consumption thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of controlling operation units in the image forming apparatus according to power consumption and a method for controlling power consumption thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may generate, print, receive, and send image data. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and multi-function printers that integrate any combination of the functions described above.
An image forming apparatus may generally support a print mode, a scanning mode, a copy mode, and a standby mode, or a power save mode in which functions are temporarily disabled. Any of the print unit, scanning unit, and copy unit of an image forming apparatus may be turned off during a standby mode to reduce power consumption of the image forming apparatus.
A manufacturer usually determines which operation unit should be turned on/off in a standby mode, and therefore it is impossible for a user to change on/off of an operation unit in a standby mode.
If a scanning unit is set to be turned off during a standby mode by a manufacturer, a user who rarely uses a scanning unit could save energy significantly. However, if a user frequently uses the scanning unit, the user may experience inconvenience since he or she has to wait until the scanning unit wakes up out of the standby mode.